


love is in the (course) outline

by floatyourself



Series: love is in [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Getting Together, M/M, One Sided Enemies to Lovers, POV Outsider, copious amounts of the word "oh", les miserables is mentioned, no beta im sorry, osamu is dumb and flustered, some things are left unsaid literally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatyourself/pseuds/floatyourself
Summary: Yukie thinks that Akaashi is probably one of the smartest people she had ever met. She just didn't think it was possible to underestimate him even more until professor Miya Osamu stepped into the picture.(Or alternatively, Akaashi and Osamu meet as professors, and Yukie is there to witness everything from Les Miserables, to stress eating, and everything in between.)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Series: love is in [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030485
Comments: 34
Kudos: 126





	love is in the (course) outline

**Author's Note:**

> the idea of osaaka as professors was too cute for me to resist, so here it is. If you're from twitter, this is the product of that one [ tweet ](https://twitter.com/osamunation/status/1331822333330243589?s=20). just a few things to note before reading:  
> \- i totally forgot that yukie's last name was shirofoku, and in japan that would mean she goes by that. though if i do remember correctly, i think the fukurodani team called her yukie? anyway apologies for that mistake, but i just decided to go with yukie so i don't have to edit all the yukies i put in this fic.  
> \- in canon yukie is a third year manager, but since she's pretty close with akaashi here, i decided to have the two of them drop the honorifics already.  
> \- professors call each other sensei when in front of students, but usually refer to each other with san honorifics when it's just them as colleagues. just pointing it out just in case anyone gets confused over the switching honorifics!
> 
> big, big thank u to my friend reg for helping me with the plot and just generally supporting all my osak brainrot fics. i hope u never see this bc if u do that means u've found my account but if ur reading this don't worry i'll make that bokuroo multichap i promised soon <3
> 
> i think that's all, i hope u enjoy!

Akaashi Keiji was probably one of the smartest people Yukie had ever met. Having met in the Fukurodani volleyball team, Akaashi and her had maintained a friendship with him that had extended all throughout their college years.

It was no surprise to her then, when the time came and they became colleagues in the University of Tokyo, with Yukie working as a professor in the nutrition department, and Akaashi working in the literature department.

Though their departments were on the opposite ends of the university – not to mention on the opposite ends of the academic spectrum, Yukie had always spent her lunch breaks with Akaashi as a way to unwind from the stress that came with dealing with hormonal 20 something year-olds eight hours a day, for five days a week.

Today was one of those days. She had ended her class early, to the joy of her students, and was now strolling past the Science building, and making her way towards the literature department. Bento box clutched in one hand and laptop cradled by her arm, she scanned the classrooms in the building, looking for Akaashi’s classroom.

103.. 107.. 110.. and.. there! 111.

The doors were built with a small window panel on the right, and so she peered inside the classroom, looking to see what her friend was up to. Akaashi had his serious face on, though it wasn’t that big of a difference from his normal, cool expression.

For a stranger, Akaashi would’ve appeared to be feeling neutral, with a blank look on his face. But Yukie knew Akaashi, and she knew that the younger was already feeling just the slightest bit of irritation, though for what, she couldn’t tell why. The instructor’s face was smoothened over, though Yukie could see Akaashi’s eyebrow raising ever so slightly, his gaze sharp towards whatever he was looking at that moment.

In all the years Yukie had known Akaashi, she had rarely seen him annoyed or irritated, so it was a surprise for her to see him silently stew in the middle of the class.

For a second, she wondered if his students could tell what their instructor was feeling. Angling her neck to see inside the classroom better, Yukie peered closer, ignoring the stares of some of the students. Who cared what these students might think of a professor snooping in a class?

It was almost 12 in the afternoon, and she was _hungry_. Her bento was going to go cold if Akaashi didn’t end his class in a few minutes. Yukie was so busy trying to sneak a glance at whoever Akaashi was talking to, she didn’t notice that students were already making their way out the door.

“Umph!” Taken by surprise at the door suddenly opening, Yukie bumped her head on the door and stumbled to the side, hand on her head while avoiding the sudden onslaught of students pouring out.

“Ma’am? Are you okay, Yukie-sensei?” a man’s voice spoke up, his broad figure casting a shadow on Yukie. A hand reached out to her, taking her bento and offering to help her stand up.

Yukie looked up to see the gray eyes of the new professor, Miya Osamu, looking down at her worriedly. As far as she could remember, Osamu was one of the new professors in the business department.

She didn’t know much about the professor, though she did know that he had a twin who visited him at work every week, and that he had a restaurant of some sorts, which explained his field of instruction at the university.

“Oh! Miya-sensei.” She took Osamu’s hand gratefully and stood up, dusting her clothes. “Thank you for that. What brings you here though?” she asked, genuinely confused at the chances of seeing a business professor in the arts and letters department. The business department’s building neighbored that of the arts and letters, but it was rare for professors to visit buildings that weren’t their home colleges.

Osamu shrugged nonchalantly, demeanor relaxed and carefree, though Yukie could swear that she saw a glint of mischief in his eyes. “Ah, I was just looking around here and there. I’m touring the campus, you see.”

Yukie nodded slowly at that, accepting his answer. It did make sense for a new professor to be roaming around the campus. She couldn’t judge Osamu for doing that, when she herself had lost her way around the campus on her first week as an instructor.

“You’re from the science department, right?” Osamu asked, looking interested. “What brings you here then?”

Yukie held up her bento box, dangling it in front of Osamu. “I was just waiting for Akaashi so we could eat lunch together.”

Osamu perked up visibly at her response, though she couldn’t quite tell what it was that made the other professor excited.

“It must be nice to eat with a friend.” Osamu hummed thoughtfully, and nodded promptly at Yukie. “I’ll be going then. Have a great lunch, Yukie-san. I’ll see you around.” Shooting a pleasant smile at her, Osamu walked away, leaving Yukie confused at the brief interaction.

Miya Osamu was an oddball, but she didn’t really care. She was hungry, and that was the only thing that mattered right now.

* * *

When Yukie observed Akaashi looking peeved earlier, she did not expect it to be this bad. Akaashi had finally finished with his lectures and his classroom, and the two of them were eating in one of the many picnic tables scattered around the campus.

Well, Yukie was eating her lunch quietly, while Akaashi was stabbing the meat in his lunch in barely concealed annoyance, murmuring things she couldn’t hear.

“What’s got you all angry, Akaashi?” she dared to ask, taking a long sip of her juice box casually. “You’ve been muttering to yourself ever since you stepped out of that classroom.”

She watched as the younger man paused in the middle of his stabbing – thank God for that, because Yukie was pretty sure that the meat had already been stabbed and torn into tiny little shreds – and picked up a piece of meat, eyeing it critically before chomping down on it with much gusto.

Akaashi had never been one for expressive displays of emotion but Yukie had found out years ago, back in Fukurodani even, that the former setter was the most expressive when there was food in front of him. It was a weird quirk of Akaashi’s, but considering all the oddballs Yukie had met in her life, well, she was proud to say that there was little that could faze her anymore.

She had the Fukurodani team to thank for that.

Akaashi continued to eat his meat angrily, his cheeks bulging with rice before swallowing. “You know how I teach right?” Yukie nodded expectantly, not knowing where the conversation was going.

“I like to think I’m a more laidback professor, and I usually let my students do whatever they want. As long as they do the requirements, you won’t hear a word for me. I just have one rule.” He took out an onigiri from his bento box and unwrapped it, slender fingers working quickly to peel off the covering. “At the start of the semester, I ask them to be punctual. I respect their time, and they respect mine.” Akaashi bit the onigiri in tiny little delicate bites, while she watched in awe at the way Akaashi had went from stress eating – if that’s what you call it – to treating the onigiri like it was his last meal on earth.

“One student came barging in my classroom an hour late.” He stated bluntly. Yukie slurped her juice a little too loud at that moment, surprised at the odd reason.

She smiled at Akaashi encouragingly, a hint of apology in her smile. “Sorry, go on.”

Like there had been no interruption, Akaashi continued with his story. “It would’ve been fine, you know. I still get tardy students every once in a while. But you know what the problem was with the kid?”

Yukie racked her brain, trying to think of possible reasons that could piss her former underclassmen off.

Sadly, she had little knowledge on what made Akaashi tick, and so she decided to settle on the first reason she could possibly think of. “Did the student,” she paused carefully, “not knock?”

Akaashi nodded resolutely. “He didn’t. And you know what made it worse?” Yukie opened her mouth to speak, but the other professor continued, seemingly on a roll now.

“He barged in the middle of my class and when I called on him for recitation, he made a fool out of himself!”

Yukie let out a small sound of sympathy, though she still didn’t understand what exactly did the student do to tick of Akaashi that much. Surely being late and behind the topic were forgivable sins? Well, for her it was, but it didn’t feel like the most appropriate time to voice her thoughts out loud so she kept silent, allowing her friend to expound.

“The discussion was all about Les Misérables, and I asked him to just talk about the main plot. Just the main plot, Yukie, everyone knows that. We’ve been talking about the novel for weeks now!” Akaashi ran his fingers through his hair haphazardly, mouth pinched in frustration. “So I ask him to give me the gist of the story, and guess what?”

“What?” Yukie answered automatically, though it didn’t seem like Akaashi needed any more prompting.

Akaashi finished off his onigiri in two quick bites, chewing more slowly this time. “He stared at me blankly, and just said,” he paused for a second, before deepening his voice. “Isn’t that the one movie with Cornette?”

Ah.

Suddenly Akaashi’s anger made sense to Yukie now. There was a difference between a student who forgot to catch up with the novel and a student who obviously did not read the book at all.

“Cornette! Can you believe it?” Akaashi burst out, obviously on a roll now. “Normally I would’ve laughed, but it wasn’t a joke! He really had no clue what I was talking about! Why was he even taking my class in the first place if he had no plans to keep up or even just read?”

Yukie frowned at Akaashi’s story, feeling sympathetic for her friend. “What’s his name? I’ll keep an eye out for him as well.”

“He said it was Miya.” Akaashi grouched, crossing his arms together. “And I’m pretty sure this was his first time coming in my class. I had never seen him participate until now. Just thinking about it annoys me. Imagine going to your class – which had been ongoing for half a semester now – for the first time without even bothering to find out what the class was all about!”

Yukie nodded along with her friend, before processing the words and her brain activity screeching to a halt. Did Akaashi just say Miya? She only knew one Miya. A Miya who had oh so conveniently appeared outside Akaashi’s classroom just a few hours ago, while Yukie waited for his class to end.

The coincidence was too good to be true, but when she thought about it, it actually made sense. Miya touring the campus around was a pretty good reason, but at the same time, Miya appearing in Akaashi’s classroom at the exact same time Akaashi’s student had pushed his buttons was a coincidence she didn’t know if she could ignore.

Deciding to just tell Akaashi what she thought – who knows, maybe she was right about it – Yukie opened her mouth to speak, but Akaashi beat her to it, who had checked his watch in the middle of her pondering over the situation.

“I need to go, Yukie.” Akaashi shot her an apologetic grin and started to pack up his lunch, though she could tell he was still feeling annoyed about it.

““B-but!” Yukie spluttered, getting whiplash at the turn of events. She had to tell Akaashi!

But Akaashi was already standing up, lunch bag clutched in his hand and looking ready to go.

He checked his watch again before stiffening. “I need to go or else I’ll be late for my next class. I’ll see you later, Yukie! Thanks for listening, though.”

With one last wave and another apologetic smile, Akaashi turned and speedwalked away, leaving Yukie with her jaw hanging open and brain struggling to make sense of the events that had just transpired.

* * *

To her disappointment, Yukie didn’t see Akaashi for the rest of the week. The students’ midterms were fast approaching, and most professors – including Yukie and Akaashi – were knee deep in preparations for the students’ projects and final papers. The two of them hadn’t met up since that fateful lunch break, and the busyness of her schedule had pushed that niggling worry at the back of Yukie’s head.

She tapped a pen against her chin thoughtfully, grading some worksheets she had asked her students to accomplish a few days ago. The past few days had her holed up in the faculty room, and today was no exception.

“Yukie-san?”

Yukie’s head snapped up at the sound of her name.

Sugawara, one of her colleagues, gestured towards the door. “Miya-san is looking for you.”

Miya Osamu huh? Suddenly reminded of Akaashi’s ramblings the other day, Yukie stood and made her way outside, where Osamu was waiting. She had no clue what was going on, and why Osamu would even need her in the first place. _Now was as good as a moment to find out then_ , she decided.

Closing the door behind her, Yukie nodded at the man in front of her. “Miya-san. What brings you here?”

Osamu scratched his head awkwardly, a lopsided grin on his features. “Talk about déjà vu.” She raised an eyebrow, waiting expectantly for Osamu to explain. Going on a limb, she decided to confirm her assumptions. “Is this about Akaashi?”

Osamu gave her two thumbs up, relief spreading on his face. “I’m guessing Akaashi told you then? That’s great, it would’ve been embarrassing for me to recount it all over again,” he murmured, a red hue spreading from his neck to his ears.

Yukie snickered at Osamu’s reaction, amused at the ridiculousness of the entire situation. If it was this embarrassing for Osamu, she could only imagine what Akaashi would feel once he got to the bottom of everything.

“Does he know? I mean, did you tell him?” Osamu had a funny expression on his face, a mix between constipation and... was that bashfulness?

She shook her head, “No. I figured it out when he mentioned a Miya in his class.” She sighed, biting the inside of her cheek in exasperation. “At that point it was just a weird hunch of mine. I was going to tell him about it, but he had to leave before I could.” Yukie folded her arms crossly, growing more suspicious about Miya Osamu. What was his point, a business professor going all the way to the science department to ask about a literature professor, out of all people? What was her role in this, and what was up with Miya’s sudden interest in her friend?

“I wanted to ask if you could get a copy of Akaashi-san’s course outline...?” Osamu trailed off hopefully, eyes wide and innocent.

Yukie snorted. The situation just kept getting weirder and weirder. “And what’s the point of me doing that?” she asked, eyebrows raising incredulously at the strangeness of the request.

Osamu hung his head low, his bangs shielding his eyes and further hiding his expression from Yukie. In another situation she would have been impressed at the way Osamu’s body language went from broad and confident to meek and tiny in the span of a few seconds, but she was too confused with what was going on.

“.... him.” he mumbled, twiddling with his fingers anxiously.

“Pardon? I didn’t hear what you said.”

“I said,” Osamu raised his voice for the tiniest bit, and Yukie still had to strain her ears to hear him. “I walked in the wrong classroom that day. I was going to leave but I just saw him a-and...” he threw his hands up, not seeming to know what to do with himself. Yukie took note of the professor’s blushing cheeks, his downcast eyes, and his hunched over back.

_Oh._

**OH.**

When Yukie first saw Miya Osamu, it didn’t slip her mind that the man was _extremely_ pleasant to look at. Miya Osamu had been the hot topic of her colleagues in the science department for a solid two weeks, and with his dark gray eyes, tiny half-smiles, shoulder to waist proportion, and the knowledge that he was smart – as a business professor - and owned a very successful onigiri business on the side was enough for any sane person to line up for the Miya Osamu fan club.

Well, she did hear his twin had a fan club, being a famous athlete of some sorts. Yukie idly wondered if a similar club existed for the business professor. It wouldn’t be a stretch for someone to actually do something like that, and she thought that a fan club for Miya Osamu was a very valid thing to do. _Akaashi could probably be an unofficial member of that club_ , she thought. Knowing Akaashi, men like Miya Osamu was _exactly_ his type. Though her friend had never really talked about his ideal type, Yukie knew that Akaashi had a thing for strong, quiet men who cooked. Akaashi as a literature major in college had always drifted to those romantic novels that had little to no plot, and consisted of the use of food as a love language and a plot device. She had always teased Akaashi for it, to which the younger had responded by hiding his novel collection in a location where Yukie couldn’t reach it, much less see it.

Looking at Osamu, it felt like he ticked all the boxes perfectly. He didn’t know much about the man, but from what she had seen and heard, he would look good with Akaashi.

Akaashi just didn’t know it yet.

“... I wanted to ask him out but I can’t do that if he thinks I’m a student, so I was thinking of sitting in his class again and making up a question from his course outline after his class and –"

Yukie raised up her hands, signaling the man to stop speaking. She had heard enough.

“I get it,” she grinned at Osamu, smile all cunning and cat-like. “I’ll get you the outline, don’t worry. Come back for it in –“ she checked her watch. “- thirty minutes? I’ll look for you in the business department.”

“You will?” Osamu lit up at Yukie’s response, much to her amusement. She had never tried setting people up, but for this, well, she was going to do her goddamn best.

Yukie nodded determinedly, a plan forming already in her head. She knew Akaashi was on his lunch break right now. If she finished the papers she was grading in ten minutes, she’d have enough time to sprint across the campus and needle Akaashi into giving her his course outline. “I don’t know you, Miya Osamu but –” she struck a finger at Osamu, who looked mildly affronted at the sudden intrusion. “- you have your work cut out for you, so I’m going to take pity on you just this once.”

She watched Osamu cringe at her words and run his hand in his hair, obviously bothered. “Is it really that bad?”

“He hates you, Miya-san. He thought you were a student who skips his classes because he’s never seen you before, and that you had never read Les Misérables.”

“I run a business, when am I going to have time to read that? ‘Tsumu –“ Yukie assumed he was referring to his twin brother, “- and I’ve only ever watched the movie once!”

She shrugged. “That’s not a me problem, that’s a you problem, Miya-san. Looks like you better start reading up on Victor Hugo then.”

* * *

Miya-sensei, was to put it nicely, whipped as fuck. Or so Hinata’s literature class thought.

Hinata had been watching his entrepreneurship teacher come to his literature class every day for the past week, and it was safe to say that his presence had made class with Akaashi-sensei all the more interesting. Not that Akaashi-sensei was boring, mind you, but watching his two professors bicker over the implications of Enjolras as the leader of the student revolution was like watching a film come to life in front of his very eyes. It just wasn’t something you’d think you’d see in real life.

“Psst, Hinata!” a finger poked him on the side, whispering quietly so as to not be heard by Akaashi, who was engrossed in his lecture at the front. “Do you want to place a bet?”

Hinata looked at his seatmate Yamaguchi, who was holding a piece of paper in his hands. “What bet?”

Yamaguchi pointed discreetly at Akaashi before turning to point at Osamu, who was seated at the back of the classroom, watching Akaashi intently.

“The bet on when Akaashi-sensei and Miya-sensei are going to get together! Haven’t you noticed? Miya-sensei’s been sitting in for so long and Akaashi-sensei just lets him be. I think -” Yamaguchi gestured Hinata to come closer, before cupping a hand at the side of his mouth. “- Miya-sensei likes him. Why else would he keep coming in then?”

Hinata frowned thoughtfully, studying his two professors more carefully. Akaashi had paused in the middle of his lecture to fiddle with something in his laptop, eyeglasses slipping forward while his professor pushed it back absent-mindedly every once in a while. He swiveled in his seat to look at Osamu, who had a hand cupped against his cheek, eyes moony and half-lidded. Hinata followed the business professor’s line of sight, and there it was, focused on none other than his literature professor.

Oh.

How could he have missed that?

“I thought they were just friends!” Hinata whispered harshly, shock coloring his voice, to which Yamaguchi snickered.

“Friends? Friends don’t look at each other like that.” He tapped the piece of paper with a pencil. “Now what’s your bet? Most of the class are betting they get together by the end of the semester, so that’s around two months from now. Some of them bet by midterms, but that’s already passed, so their money’s gonna go to the winner, whoever it’ll be.”

“You can’t expect me to bet when I’ve only noticed it just now.”

Yamaguchi nodded understandingly, before taking out another piece of paper. “You can always bet on who asks the other out first. The class is betting on that too. It’s pretty boring though, all of them are betting on Miya-sensei asking Akaashi-sensei out.”

Hinata looked at his literature professor once again, who had resumed his lecture already. For a while, everything seemed normal. Akaashi’s expression was blank and neutral, until he strode towards the left part of the classroom, which was when Hinata caught it. Osamu accidentally met Akaashi’s gaze head-on, to which the former reacted by blushing and turning away. Akaashi’s eyes had flashed with a hint of amusement and his lips quirked up in a half-smile for a split second before it had vanished as quickly as it had appeared. Had Hinata blinked, he would have missed it.

It was a good thing then, that he didn’t. He didn’t quite understand what was the status of the two professors, but at that second, knew what to do.

Hinata fished out a couple of bills from his bag before handing them out to Yamaguchi. “I’ll bet on Akaashi-sensei making the first move.”

Yamaguchi took the money unsurely. “Are you sure about that? The odds are pretty against your favor, y’know.”

Hinata shrugged cheerily, paying Yamaguchi’s question no heed. “It’s fine, I think it’s fair game right now!”

Yamaguchi just nodded, and the two of them turned to listen to the lecture once again.

“We’ve talked about social injustice and the history of the French revolution. What else are some universal themes located in Hugo’s work?” Hinata flinched at Akaashi’s question, pretending to not notice his professor’s eyes sweeping across the class, trying to find a student to call on.

Hinata shut his eyes tightly.

_Don’t pick me, don’t pick me, don’t pick me._

“Love.”

“Yes, Miya-san?”

Hinata turned towards the source of the answer, surprised to see that it was his professor speaking up. It seemed like the rest of the class was just as surprised as him, the atmosphere suddenly sparked with something. The whole class held their breath, waiting for the two professors to continue.

Were they wrong? Were the two professors already together, hence the use of the pet name?

Hinata watched Osamu intently, noticing how the professor’s ears were tinged with a bit of red after having spoken up.

No, that wasn’t how a couple would act towards one another. Or do they?

“I meant that love is one of the main themes of the book,” Osamu clarified. Hinata groaned in disappointment, and he could hear the rest of his classmates sighing as well.

“What’s the noise all about?” Akaashi turned to the class, his steely gaze flinty and questioning. When no one in the class responded, he turned to Osamu again. “Please expound.”

“Love and compassion are what motivate some of the most important actions the characters make in the book,” Osamu explained. Hinata watched, awestruck at his business professor.

How cool! He wasn’t just good with math, he was good with literature too!

“Valjean rescues Fauchelevant only for Fauchelevant to repay him by helping Valjean hide from Javert when he needed it. Valjean learns about love and compassion and he’s able to show these virtues to his adopted daughter, Cosette, who he adopted from the Thenardiers after Fantine’s death. Valjean’s love for others, especially his love for Cosette, is what motivated him throughout the entire story.”

Akaashi’s neutral face twitched. “Oh?”

Hinata watched in confusion as Akaashi laughed, clapping his hands in amusement. What was going on? Why was he applauding in the middle of class? Taking a glance around the classroom, he was sure that no one else knew the reason either, and even Osamu was looking dumbfounded.

“You know, Miya-sensei, if you had wanted to ask me out you could’ve just visited me in the faculty room instead of staying up all night to read the full novel to impress me in class.”

What? Hinata exchanged a look with Yamaguchi, who was looking shocked at the turn of events. Is this what they think it is?

“You knew?”

At Osamu’s incredulous voice, Hinata found himself unable to tear his eyes away from the two professors, eyes darting between the professors like they were watching a tennis match.

Akaashi grinned playfully. “If you’re asking if I knew you were a professor all along, then the answer is no, Miya-san. I thought you were a problematic student at first, but when I looked at my class list, there was no Miya in sight.” Hinata stole a glance at the business professor, whose blush had spread throughout his whole face. Osamu ran his fingers in his hair awkwardly, eyes looking at everyone and anyone, except for the literature professor.

“I can explain –“

“It’s okay, Miya-san. Oh? And for the record, I don’t really let others sit in my class. I only allow it for the ones I like, especially business professors who own onigiri businesses on the side. Let’s make some onigiri sometime, I’d love to learn from you.”

And with that being said, Akaashi swept away from the left side of the classroom, ending the conversation completely as if nothing had happened. Hinata wondered if he knew how much chaos he had just started in his own class. He probably did, Hinata concluded, if the little smile and the faint blush on Akaashi’s face was anything to go by.

If Akaashi looked mostly unbothered, his business professor was the exact opposite. Osamu had half of his face covered with a hand, still blushing furiously. His classmates were all unmoving, too shocked at the way their professor had just swept the business professor off his feet.

“Miya-sensei is correct, class. Love is one of the universal themes Hugo used in Les Misérables. For your assignment, make a two-page reflection paper defending or rejecting love as a theme in Les Misérables. There are no right or wrong answers, I would just like to hear your thoughts.” He turned to the class, and Hinata could almost see the professor’s eagerness to end the session.

“Class dismissed.”

Hinata sprung up from his seat, packing his things slowly on purpose and letting his classmates leave first despite wanting to take advantage of the fact that Akaashi had just ended his class a good thirty minutes early.

“Akaashi-san.”

Hinata whipped around to see the business professor approach the front, where Akaashi was packing his things. At the sight of the two starting a conversation, Hinata packed his bag and left quietly. He didn’t need to hear anymore of this conversation. Mentally wishing his professors a good luck and a thank you to Akaashi in particular, Hinata exited the room. Now, where was Yamaguchi, so he could collect his winnings?

* * *

Unlike most people, Mondays and Tuesdays were Yukie’s favorite days of the week. There was no profound reason as to why she liked it. Mondays and Tuesdays were simply just the days she had the fewest classes and as such, had enough time to do whatever she wanted to do. Usually Yukie would leave the campus during her free hours, but today she had decided to stay the whole day, a mission in her mind. It had been way too easy for Akaashi to hand over his course outline, and Yukie only had to make up an excuse about fixing her own course outline for the other professor to hand it over with no question. That was the last since she had seen Akaashi, and now that midterms week was over, they were going to eat out at a ramen shop for Akaashi’s lunch break – since she technically didn’t have any classes anymore - to celebrate.

“Yukie!”

Yukie turned her head to see Akaashi approaching, waving at him. “How did midterms go?”

“Pretty good, but I have a bone to pick with you, Yukie.” Akaashi wagged his finger at her, stern and serious.

Yukie felt her heart beat faster even though she couldn’t think of a possible offense against Akaashi. “What? Did I lose something you lent me again?” she asked jokingly, hoping that it wasn’t anything serious. “I don’t think I’ve asked you for anything –”

“Oh, but you did.” Akaashi cut in smoothly, an eyebrow raised. “You asked me for my course outline two weeks ago.”

She frowned, not knowing where Akaashi was getting at. “Don’t you have more copies of your course outline?” Deflecting, she checked the time. “C’mon, let’s just talk about that in the ramen place. We’re gonna waste time just standing here anyway.”

“I’m actually waiting for someone,” Akaashi admitted, shifting from foot to foot. “It’s alright if they eat with us right?”

Yukie was about to nod when she saw a familiar figure approaching from behind Akaashi.

“Yukie-san?”

“Miya-san!” Yukie was surprised to see the business professor approach and take his place next to Akaashi. Had something happened between the two of them already? “It’s nice to see you.”

Akaashi wrinkled his nose. “Stop pretending like you don’t know each other, Yukie.” He chastised in a tone Yukie couldn’t comprehend.

She shot a questioning look at Osamu, who just shrugged, perfectly content to be holding Akaashi’s hand.

_Okay, traitor._

“You knew Osamu was the Miya from my class, and you didn’t tell me?” Akaashi had a pouty look on his face, sending Yukie into a fight-or-flight mode.

“In my defense, I was about to tell you when we were eating, but you had to go and leave already!” she protested. “I was helping you get with him! I gave him your course outline so he could impress you in class or something! You always liked the quiet, chef-like ones, so I thought I’d send him your way!”

“I’m your type?” Osamu spoke up curiously, turning to Akaashi with a fond look on his face.

Ugh. Cute, but Yukie wished she wasn’t witnessing it at the moment.

She watched Akaashi squeeze Osamu’s hand. “Of course I do. I wouldn’t have asked you out if I didn’t, wouldn’t I?”

“Yukie, you’re treating me to ramen. Osamu, you too.”

“What?” Yukie spluttered, hands drifting to palm the wallet inside her totebag, while Osamu just sighed, looking like he had expected this already.

“For not telling me and scheming behind my back.” Akaashi stated matter-of-factly. You didn’t think I wouldn’t catch on, did you?”

Yukie sighed. Trust Akaashi to figure things out all on his own from beneath their noses. He had always been one of the smartest people she’d ever met, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are greatly appreciated so let me know what u think! also i made this from an outsider's pov, but i'm considering expanding this into a series and writing stuff from akaashi, osamu and even yamaguchi's pov lmao (just think about yamaguchi fanning the osaaka flames in the classroom and collecting bets like some kind of tax collector). anw if u wanna see more of that just let me know :0 my twt is [ osamunation ](https://twitter.com/osamunation) if u wanna talk <3
> 
> thanks again for reading!


End file.
